


You Suck (Literally)

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, this one's pretty simple folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Mal makes a joke about sucking Alex's dick.He takes her up on the offer.





	You Suck (Literally)

Alex is sitting on the bed, slouching against the headboard and idly sipping from a can. He’s focused on whatever movie he’s picked this time. I’m stretched out on the rest of the bed, watching Alex intently. He raises the can to his lips, takes a drink… swallows it.

_ Gotta get the timing right… _

There’s a minute or so between every drink he takes, and a couple seconds from when he tips the can to when he swallows. He’s consistent even when he’s not thinking about it.

_ Perfect. _

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”  _ Yes! _

I pause for just half a second, then- “I know you jerk off in the shower.”

He spits out a mouthful of soda. I start cackling.

“God damn it, Mal!” he laughs. “Fuck, that got up my nose,” he adds, rubbing at it. “Ow.”

I can hardly stop laughing.

“You did that on purpose!” Alex exclaims. “You son of a- jesus christ, Mal, really?”

“Oh, god, that was perfect!”

Alex coughs. “That  _ hurt!” _

“Good!” I tease.

“You’re an asshole,” he says, settling back into his seat.

“I do know that you jerk off in the shower, though.”

“Oh, my god,” Alex mumbles, putting his face in his hands.

“Nobody takes a twenty-minute shower and  _ doesn’t _ jerk off, Alex!”

“Wha- you take at least half an hour!”

“I never said I didn’t,” I grin. His face goes red.

“I thought I was being quiet!”

“Oh no, you were, I just know what you look like after you come.”

Alex groans into his hands. “You’re awful.”

“I know.”

“You…  _ suck.” _

“I mean, I can if you-”

Alex lunges towards me, trying to cover my mouth. I laugh through his hands, batting them away. “I can if you - if you want me to!”

“Stooop,” he protests weakly, laughing as he flops down on top of me.

“You know I won’t,” I say affectionately, ruffling his hair. He shifts until we’re both comfortable, then settles in to keep watching.

 

“Uh, Mal?” he says a few minutes later.

“What’s up?”

“Were you- were you serious, earlier?”

“I mean, depends what you’re talking about.”

“I- you said- well, no it was  _ after _ you said that-”

“You wanna know if I’ll suck your dick, huh?”

Alex buries his face in my chest. “I hate you.”

“What? I’m right, aren’t I?” I joke.

“You have no concept of the word ‘subtle!’”

“Sure I do! I just don’t care.”

“Awful,” he says.

“I will, though, if you want me to.”

“What, r- seriously?”

“Completely.”

“I mean, I’m not exactly gonna turn down a blow job,” he mumbles, blushing.

“Cool. You wanna… lay down, sit up?”

“I’ll- sit up, I guess.”

“Sounds like a plan. Get off of me so I can get on the floor.”

“Wha- that’ll hurt your knees!” Alex protests, but he sits up.

“Alex. I’ll be fine.”

“I- if you’re sure-?”

“Yeah,” I answer with a smile. I slide off the bed and kneel in front of Alex, then put my hands on his knees and look up at him with my best seductive face. It must be pretty good, because he blushes and looks away from me. He’s sitting with his knees barely over the edge of the bed, which means that, unfortunately, I can’t reach what I’m going for. Gotta fix that. So I wrap my hands around Alex’s upper calves, and pull sharply.

He yelps. “Mal! What was that for?”

I don’t need to answer, because I’m already undoing his jeans, tugging open the fly, and nosing into the crease of his thigh, my cheek brushing against his growing erection.

I breathe in slowly, through my nose. “You smell amazing, Lex. So good.”

“I- uh- thanks?” he stammers.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love the way you smell? It’s… a lot. When you used to forget your shirts at my place, I’d hang onto them for a while, just because they smelled like you. And sometimes I’d even get off on it. It was amazing. Still is,” I add.

“I- oh, fuck,” he says as I tug his pants off. He runs his hands through my hair, careful to work around the curls and little tangles.

“You can pull,” I say, talking right up against him - I know how good it is when you can feel someone’s vocalizations on your cock. “Just not too hard.”

“How- how hard is too hard?” he asks, voice squeaking a bit.

I look up from his lap and give a devilish grin. “When I stop moaning.”

“Mal!” He sounds scandalized, and I can’t help the laughter.

“What?” I tease. “It’s the truth.”

“Oh my god,” he says, laughing. Then, “Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ as I mouth along his length. I bring a hand up to stroke him gently as I press my tongue against the head of his cock. It twitches slightly, and he chokes off a moan.

“You don’t have to be quiet, Lex,” I say, pitching my voice low.

“Uh-”

I kiss, open-mouthed, against the base of his dick. He groans, and his fingers tighten in my hair. I drip spit onto his cock as I lick up to the tip, rubbing my thumb against the base. My lips meet the ridge under the head of his cock, sucking lightly, and he moans. His nails scratch against my scalp, and I hum in encouragement.

“Ah, god- fuck, Mal, you’re gonna kill m- mmmh…”

“Hopefully not literally,” I mumble against him.

Alex tugs lightly on my hair, almost pushing me. I look up, smirking, and place my lips around his cock. His eyes widen as they lock with mine, and - as quickly as I can - I swallow him down. He yelps and grabs sharply at my hair. I moan without meaning to, he gasps, and his palm at the back of my head pushes my mouth further onto him. I work the muscle of my tongue against him, little presses to the hard flesh. With my mouth doing all the work, my hands are free, so I grab him and push his legs open slightly. I stroke his thighs, moving higher, and soon I’ve got two handfuls of his ass. A few things happen at once, then. His legs close in surprise, leaving his knees hooked over my shoulders, he fucks up into my mouth, and pulls my hair.

Hard.

I pull off of him with a wet sound, my head jerked back, and yelp.

“Oh my god,” I whimper.

“Are you-”

“I’m more than fine, holy fuck, do that again.”

“Do… this?”

“Ah! Oh, fuck, Alex.”

He looks at me curiously, and pulls again- this time, not just a sharp tug, but he  _ keeps holding it. _

My breath comes rapidly, little “ah!”s of pleasure, and I decide to dive back in.

“Ohhh, my god,” Alex groans. I hum. “Fuck, if you keep this up -  _ oh _ \- I’m not gonna la- aahst long.”

“Good,” I growl. His dick is wet with my spit, and my hand slides easily as I jerk him off.

“Wh-”

“So you can get  _ me _ off. I’m so fucking hard it hurts.”

True to the words, my cock is pressed against the zip of my jeans, throbbing. I take him into my mouth again, cheeks hollowed, and rub the inches that aren’t so easy to take. One of his hands tugs at my hair, the other pets it. I take my hand and bring it up to…

“Oh, shit.” ...his balls. “Mal, fuck, be careful with those-” He’s cut off by his own gasp as I squeeze - just barely. His hand grips my hair tighter. As I shift, my cock rubs against the inside of my pants, and I moan. Alex’s hand jerks again, a jolt of pleasure skitters across my nerves, and a sort of feedback loop forms. Our wanting chases itself in circles, winding tighter and tighter, pushing us closer and closer to the edge.

I’m kneeling on the floor, sitting back on my heels, and with both my hands on Alex, there’s nothing touching my cock. Despite that, I can’t keep from humping against nothing, hips twitching in empty air, whimpering.

“Mal, shit, are you- what are you  _ doing?” _

“Shut up,” I say, voice strained, and shove my right hand hard against the bulge in my pants. An embarrassing noise slips from my mouth, and I quickly occupy it again, sliding my tongue across the smooth head of his cock. My head is buzzing, almost overwhelmed with the bitter-salt taste of precome, the dull pressure of my clumsy fingers as I open my fly, Alex’s hands tangled in my hair, the heat of his thighs, everything

It’s wonderful.

My zipper digs into my wrist as I wrap my hand around myself, and I have to break away from Alex to gasp, bending over. I squeeze slightly, relieving the pressure, take a deep breath, and look back up.

“Pull my hair like you’re trying to drag me away,” I demand. I can see the look of ‘are you sure’ on his face, but he says nothing. I work up a mouthful of spit, look him directly in the eye, and let it drip onto his dick. His eyes go wide and he freezes in place, but the little twitch his cock gives says enough. I lick over the slick trail I’ve just left, dragging the wetness up to the tip. 

He’s oddly smooth, almost soft, against my lips, but I barely have time to think before I feel the twinge of his fingers tugging in my hair. I take a deep breath and work my lips and tongue around him at the same moment he pulls back. I whimper, huffing breath through my nose, but struggle against the drag to take his whole cock into my mouth.

“Fuck, Mal- oh, god, you feel so good, I want to hear you. Want to feel you. Will you- will you moan for me? Be loud, please?”

I oblige. Partly because he asked, partly because  _ good god,  _ Alex  _ asking  _ me _ to do something like this? _ I fuck into my hand, desperately, tiny jolts of my hips. And Alex is trying not to, I can tell, but he’s doing the same. I knead his thigh with my free hand, squeezing gently and pressing down with my knuckles. One of his hands flies to mine, grabbing it. I twine my fingers with his, the only response I can give besides my near-constant moans.

Alex is squirming now, pretty badly, and I shove down on his hand to try to make him hold still.

“I- oh, god, fuck, I can’t- Mal-” He can’t even speak properly is what he can’t do. I whine, but remember what he asked and pitch my voice low, the sound sliding into my chest, a vibration even I can feel. He gasps.

“Shit. Shit, Mal, I- oh, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, Mal, I’m-” he babbles, and I dig my nails into his thigh.

That does the trick. Alex cries out as he comes, and I swallow down what I can - most everything, though I do wipe some off the corner of my mouth. I hardly give him a minute to recover before I’m standing up, hands on the back of his head, kissing him deeply. He grabs my hips, pulling at the waistband just enough to properly get my dick out, and doesn’t even bother with finesse - thank god. 

He jerks me off quick and messy, mostly just letting me thrust into his fist.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Alex blurts.

“I’m- oh.” Whatever I was going to say is lost as he thumbs over the tip of my cock, and that’s just enough to drop me over the edge. I clutch his thick hair in one hand, grab onto his waist with the other, and he holds me as I spill over his hand, breathing heavily.

My face is buried in the slope of his neck as I recover. He rubs my back gently, grounding me.

“That was nice,” I finally say.

“Yeah, I’d say.” There’s a long pause. I look up. Then Alex grimaces, looking down at his hand. “Ugh. You jizzed all over me.”

I burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to theadventureofthevoid for prompting me to write this (mostly)
> 
> this was supposed to turn into rimming i swear it was but we can all see how well that worked out


End file.
